A Minty Reunion
by eijiko
Summary: [Sequal to A Minty Bond ] It all started years ago with one ice cream cone. As they part further apart, their memories of each other turn faint. Years later, their vague memories are put to the test as they cross each others path once again.
1. Chapter 1

**A Minty Reuion**

(Sequel to "**A Minty Bond**" by Ellenor-san)

**Summary:** It has been many years since Shuichi and his blonde hair friend has seen each other. Shuichi has forgotten everything that happened 14 years ago until a fimilar face appears. Will he find out his name and who he is?

**Chapter Rating:** T

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Gravitation...but i wish i did xP

----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- -----

**A Minty Reuion**

A super hot day came upon Shuichi and Hiro. Shuichi and Hiro had just finish their recording for their new album. Both figures just sat outside of NG Studios aborbing the heat.

"Ahhh...Hiro, can't we go somewhere then just sit here wait until we melt?!?" whined Shuichi while pulling on Hiro's arm.  
"Where do you want to go? There's no where go around here" repiled Hiro while tucking Shuichi's hands off his arm.  
"But..." Shuichi makes a puppy face. "I'm hungry..." He sighed holding his growling stomach.

Hiro looked at him like if he was crazy while watching shuichi pretending to melt.

"You ate 4 hamburger including mine..." said Hiro with those dot eyed expression.

Shuichi looks at him like if he was about to cry. "Please Hiro..." whimpered the pink headed boy. Hiro looks into his watery lavender eyes.

"Ok fine...where do you want to go then?" asked Hiro while streching.  
"Really?! Yeah!" jumped Shuichi happily.

Shuichi grabbed Hiro's arm and ran into the busy street. Now oth walking down the sidewalk. Shuichi looking bac k and forth to find something to fill his stomach.

"Umm...what should I get? Cake, cookies, chips, candy? or maybe some more hamburgers?...he looks back at Hiro and laughs. "Nah".

Suddenly something caught his eye, an icecream stand.

"Yeah! Ice Cream!" shouted Shuichi running to the stand.  
"Ah!...Shuichi, Wait up!" yelled Hiro running after him.

Shuichi stopped at the stand and started to order.

"Can I have...umm...mint chocolate ice cream cudasai" asked Shuichi with a smile.  
"And I'll have chocolate please" asked Hiro behind Shuichi.

Shuichi heard some girls behind him giggling.

"Aww so cute" said one girl giggling.

_Hmmm...for some reason, it seems like this happened before._

The stands person handed Shuichi his ice cream and Hiro's.

"Here you go dear" smiled the lady holding the ice creams.  
"Arigatou Gozaimashite" said Shuichi taking the ice creams.  
"Ariigatou" said Hiro paying the lady.

They both went to find a table where they can eat their ice creams. When they found one, they sat down and enjoyed their cold treat. Suddenly, Shuichi looked up from his ice cream and saw a llittle boy having trouble with his ice cream. He couldn't reach it, so Shuichi was going to walk up to him to help him but instead another boy lifted him up so he can reach. Shuichi's eyes widened.

**Flashback**

_The clerk handed him his ice cream. He could not reach it his cone, Shuichi was too small. Pink imagine he was a tall building, he streched as tall as he can, trying to get his ice cream._

_"EEk!" He tried as hard as he could but he was getting no where._

_The young one was about to shed his tears. Suddenly, a hand reached out from behind him, lifting the young child in the air. "Whaa...!" He recieved his cone adn the hand placed him back down on the ground..._

**End of Flashback**

"Shuichi...SHUICHI!" faded in Hrio's voice into Shuichi's head.

Shuichi snapped back to the real world. "Huh? Nani...?".  
"Are you ok" asked Hiro. "You just zoned out there".  
"Oh, no I'm ok, why?..." Shuichi gives him a suspicous expression. "Were you worried about me?..." he nudged Hiro.  
"No...It's just that your ice cream fell on your shoes..." repiled Hiro, pointing at the melting ice cream.  
"AHHH! Cold!" yelled Shuichi running around.

Hiro started to laugh. "So...why did you suddenly zone one like that?". Shuichi stopped in his tracks.

"Ummm..." thought Shuichi scratching his head. " When I saw that kid at the satnd earlier, the one who could reach his cone and another child lifted him up. Gave me this weird flashback when I was young".  
"So, the same thign happened to you? wondered Hiro.  
"Well yeah, but the thing is that in my flashback, the person who was carrying me, I didn't really see his face". said Shuichi scratching his head again and smiled.

Hiro gave him those dot eyed expression again. " Now where do you want to go since we're...well I'm done my ice cream?".

"Umm..." Shuichi looks up and down, right to left. "I don't know".  
"Then lets go home, it's getting dark" said Hiro while turning towards the direction home.  
"Awww...ok then" repiled Shuichi with a sigh.

They started to walk the direction to Hiro's appartment. Shuichi was looking around like always. While walking, there was a large group of squealing girls around a store.

"Oh...I wonder whats going on?" Shuichi said running into the crowd.

He started to push some of the girls aside to see what are they looking at.

_I wonder are they looking at a new type of food?_

Finally Shuichi got to the display window. Whne he got there, it wasn't what he expected. In the window their was a new book release by some guy.

"Shesh...It's only a book" Shuichi said putting both hands on his head. "I thought it would be something better than that".  
Shuichi looked at the picture beside the new novel. I seems to be the picture of the author. He took a closer look. "Ummm...".  
The photo of the male had blonde hair and hazel eyes.

"He looks fimilar..." mumbled Shuichi thinking.

Suddenly, the dark figure from his flashback appeared. It was the same male hwne he was young!

"It's...It's HIM!" shouted Shuichi while pointing at the picture.

The loud shout made the people surronding him, jumped back.

----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- -----

**A/N:** Well I hope you like it. Please R&R. Domou -


	2. Chapter 2

**A Minty Reunion**

**Summary: **It all started years ago with one ice cream cone. As they part further apart, their memories of each other turn faint. Years later, their vague memories are put to the test as they cross each others path once again.

**Rating: **M

**Warnings: **Yaoi. Lemon.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gravitation.

**Pairings: **YukiShuichi

**Chapter Written By: **Ellenor-san

**Author's Note: **Here is chapter two! I hope you all enjoyed **eijiko**'s chapter :) R&R please! Thanks in advance.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

**Chapter Two**

The skies outside were as dark as Shuichi's heart. He just couldn't believe that Yuki was still around. Adrenaline rushed through his veins whenever images of the elder passed through his mind. A miracle this day was. As the young man headed home, his eyes were glued to the sidewalk. Once he reached the apartment, climbing the stairs became troublesome. At times, the strawberry head tripped, obsessing on how Yuki was here. Some periods after, the young one randomly laughed, as if he had problems. The public gave the boy strange looks yet Shuichi did not care.

When the strawberry head made it to his door, he opened it and threw himself onto the isolated bed in his room. A loud groan escaped his lips as he burried his face into the pillow.

**Flashback.**

_Shuichi turned around. A tall blond, male figure stood before him. His eyes shined. Shuichi gulped. "... Hi," he stuttered. _

_The blonde did not say anything. Shuichi assumed that the elder was mad at him. The pink-head handed his ice cream to the elder. "Mint." _

_The elder cracked up a small smile. "Thank you." Shuichi left him with his ice cream and a smile. He began to walk back to his home. _

_When he turned around, he found a pair of soft lips upon his cheek. _

_A kiss._

**End of Flashback.**

The young one laughed when he thought of this moment. Instantly, a light bulb went on in Shuichi's head. Hurried, he searched under his bed. He pulled out an old, dusty box which was covered with printed stickers from top to bottom. The little one opened it and dug through that as well. WHen complete, he found a scratched picture that had aged over the years. His eyes quickly scanned the figures in the image. A faint smile cracked on his face when the colors sank in.

_Yuki._

Throwing the picture aside, he loudly groaned in confusion. Yuki was a cold sour puss. He wouldn't recognize Shuichi if he met him face to face. The little one remembered as he rolled off the bed. Slowly loosing hope. Strawberry head walked to the kitchen lazily, taking a can of booze out of the fridge. Roughly, he put his bottom on the kitchen counter and drank away. The liquid sensation went down his throat quickly. As he continued to drink, he stood up and headed for his room. Again he jumped onto the bed and shoved his head into the fluffy pillow. He put the drink on his counter side and rolled over, switching positions. He tried to sleep. He closed his eyes several times. Close, open, close, open. No help. Instead, he flopped onto his back and gazed up onto the ceiling. Suddenly, awkward thoughts began to stir up in his mind. His thoughts caused the boy's orbs to feel heavy. Strawberry head's daggers soon came to a close and the images in his head kept on mixing.

_His hazel eyes glistened with the moon light, shining in from above us. I lay beneath the elder panting heavily as my grasp on Yuki is still in tack. We quickly exchanged looks. Both of us smiling faintly once our daggers locked. The elder went in, brushing his cold lips against mine. A pleasureful groan escapes the blonde when he felt a pair of warm hands roaming his flesh. The hands slid down his back, passing his curves and stopped at his slender hips. _

_Eiri's lips slowly moved down the my fragile body, passing my neck, chest and stopping at my navel. He nipped the skin that lay there. I sighed blissfully as my lover continued. Waves of pleasure deliberatly shook through my body, making the sighs, turn into patterned moans. Yuki's ears twitched once the sounds flowed through his ear. Smirking, he re positioned himself amoung me. _

_Yuki took possesion of my legs and wrapped them around his own waist. I did not fight he desision, he wanted this so bad again. I delicatly closed his eyes, waiting for the first blow. The elder thrusted into me at a satisfying pace. Leisurely, I throw my head back against the fluff pillow. I groaned Yuki's name under my breath. This triggered the blonde man. _

_Accerlation._

_Soon enough, I scream out as the elder kept going. I bring my arms around the elder's neck once more, bringing him in a tighter embrace as he enters my core, hard. The elder again went at my neck. Blood started to trail down my puny apple and onto the now ruined white sheets. _

_A vampire Yuki was. _

_Suddenly, I relinquished his grasp on the elder, clutching onto the sheets as Yuki shattered my peak. I just could not take it any longer; holding it in did not solve anything. Eiri smirked evily once his orbs lay on my troubles. Yuki wanted me to erupt. Explode. My strong knuckles whiten more as the elder pushes his hardened flesh into the valley of my tender legs. As time passed by, our juices began to spill out of their respected places._

_Eventually, my energy disappeared. Beads of sweat drenched my face, rolling down my perfect skin as my head rocked side to side from all the shock. Small painful groans escaped my lips. Yuki noticed my silenced whimpering and chose to be nice; he slowly decreased the pace, stopping when he just about had enough. _

_The elder came forward and lay his head on my rising chest. Energry was drained from the both of us. I rolled over, trying to ease the pulsing and after shock from the climax, forcing the elder man to lay on his side. We looked into each other's eyes and then came closer together... But my eyes began to fall. Yuki smiled greatly and cradled me in into deep slumber._

Shuichi giggled. His fantasy was played in his mind repeatedly. Over and over again. The little one groaned, realizing he could not have that _special_ moment with the blonde. Not right now.

A sigh escaped his lips.

"Note to self, remind me to pick up Yuki's book."

The little once reached out for another sip. He gulped the dangerous water down hard. All of a sudden, the door asked for him. He heard two knocks and headed straight for it. His gentle eyes peeked through the small hole imbeded within the door. Hiro. Shuichi sighed and let the brunette in. When Hiro entered the strawberry's territory, Shuichi had a strange feeling about his friend. Hiro had a great big grin on his face, getting even bigger as he walked closer to Shuichi.

"Hiro... No... Please not right now."

The brunette rolled his eyes.

"Sheshh, is that the _only_ thing that goes through your head?"

The singer's cheeks turned into a light shade of bright pink, matching his locks. Hiro suddenly handed his friend a gift; it was wrapped in golden paper and tied together with a hazel like ribbon. Suspicious Shuichi thought.

Shu-chan furiously opened it.

A book.

He arched an eye brow in confusion. Then thats when it hit him. Strawberry turned the book around, reading what was labeled on the back.

Yuki.

The little one began to shake vigorously.

"Where did you get this?!"

Hiro didn't answer. Instead he just turned around and left the young one, shutting the door behind him. The brunette walked on, with nothing but a smirk on his face.

_Good luck Shuichi._

Back at the apartment, Shuichi fiddled with the book. Flipping through all of the pages, he mysteriously found a note hidden within one of the pages. The little one picked it up and unfolded the paper.

_Shu-chan,_

_I hope you are reading this, I put a lot of effort in this!! Hehe well maybe not with the writing but with the information._

Once his eyes found the word _information_, Shuichi continued on.

_I know how much you adore that blonde man. So thats why I decided to give these following details. Okay, be at Shiroi Hon, the bookstore, at Masae Plaza at 5:00pm sharp! There, you will find your special someone. He will be sitting in the corner, of course identity hidden. Be there or else you will miss him. _

_This is your shot Shuichi._

The strawberry dropped the letter. His heart rushed. Pounding out of his rib cage, exploding out of his chest.

"Thank you Hiro."

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

**TBC, Ellenor-san.**

How do you like it? Good? Bad??? R&R! **Eijiko** is doing chapter three!!!! -takes out beach chair- time for a break xDDD


End file.
